Lágrimas y trucos de magia
by melgamonster
Summary: Ran estaba devastada por la muerte de Shinichi que iba a un parque lejos de su casa a desahogarse. En dicho parque un joven mago se presentaba, no sabría que el conocerlo cambiaria su vida completamente [KaiRan]


**LÁGRIMAS Y TRUCOS DE MAGIA**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

No era la primera vez que la veía llorar en ese parque, ya que ese lugar él también lo había escogido para desahogarse. Solo que ambos lo hacían de manera completamente distinta. Ella escogía un lugar donde casi no fuera vista por las personas, él hacia trucos de magia para los que estaban ahí. Aunque en cierta forma el motivo de que él se encontrara haciendo sus mejores trucos se encontraba escondida atrás del árbol de cerezos más alejado del parque.

Realmente desconocía porque se había fijado en ella, al principio sólo lo hacía para molestar al detective, pero puede que con el tiempo él se haya interesado de lleno en ella ya que en sus actos de magia él volteaba constantemente al lugar donde estaba refugiada esa señorita de orbes violetas. Todos los días desde que la descubrió llorando, él hacía lo mismo. Intentar subirle el ánimo, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

Sabia porque ella estaba así, la noticia de la muerte del detective juvenil del Este, Kudou Shinichi, recorrió todo Japón y Estados Unidos. Él pensó que era para evitarle el sufrimiento de esperar y que al final de cuentas le diría la verdad, pues a su rival lo había visto vivito y coleando en sus robos. Pero que ella estuviera llorando en ese parque y que el pequeño niño no se encontrara a su lado, era una clara evidencia de que no le contó la verdad.

Un día, cuando creía que sus intentos habían sido en vano ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella sonrió, pues por estar distraído el truco le había salido mal. Al fin ella le dedico completa atención a todo su repertorio de trucos, inclusive las personas a su alrededor incrementaron lo que hizo que ella abandonara su lugar en aquel árbol y se acercara a ver los trucos de magia.

El espectáculo había terminado. Él estaba guardando sus cosas en su maleta.

−Es increíble como todas las cosas que utilizaste puedan ser transportadas en eso. –Ella fue la primera en hablarle, realmente se sentía en un sueño.

−Eso es el objetivo de la magia, hacer cosas increíbles –exclamó haciéndose el interesante mientras guardaba su sombrero.

−Eso lo entiendo –respondió con una sonrisa, al fin, después de un largo tiempo la había visto sonreír−. Soy Mouri Ran –se presentó.

−Yo soy Kuroba Kaito, un aprendiz de mago –respondió ante la cortesía y de su manga sacó una rosa violeta, que día con día renovaba en la espera de poder utilizarla en su presentación con ella y al fin la rosa pudo cumplir su objetivo principal.

−Oh es muy bonita –dijo al momento que la tomaba ya que se la había extendido a ella.

−Al igual que usted. –Esas palabras habían provocado un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas.

−Gracias.

−Espero mañana pueda asistir otra vez a mi show de magia señorita –pidió con una sonrisa para después hacer una reverencia.

−Claro, es una promesa.

El tiempo pasó, ella cumplió su promesa, todos los días iba a verlo, por una extraña razón sentía que su mirar ya no estaba triste como el primer día que la vio en ese parque, esperaba que él fuera el motivo de eso.

Los encuentros en el parque cambiaron a citas a restaurantes, inclusive a pasar una tarde amigable en alguna casa de ellos. Por extraño que pareciera, cuando iba a la agencia de detectives nunca se encontró con su rival, tal vez porque él dejó su romance con ella el día que declaró su muerte.

−Ran san, ¿no tienes un hermano pequeño? –cuestionó y es que no podía evitar sentir curiosidad ante la ausencia de este cuando iba a su casa.

−¿Yo alguna vez mencione a Conan kun? –No recordaba haberlo hecho.

−Esto… −Realmente no podía decir que sabía de la existencia del pequeño detective debido a su encuentro con ellos en sus robos−. En el librero hay unos pocos de libros de un estudiante de primaria y debido a que se ven nuevos no pueden ser tuyos. Además has estado al pendiente de la puerta desde que llegue, así que al ver la hora es de suponer que esperas a alguien que va a salir de la primaria.

−Oh Kaito san, no sabía que aparte de mago también eras detective –dijo realmente sorprendida−. Además de que lo hiciste muy bien, igual a Shin… −Su voz lentamente fue perdiendo intensidad, nuevamente estaba ahí esa mirada triste con la que la conoció.

−¿Ran san? –Sabía el motivo de su tristeza, pero no sabía qué hacer para intentar animarla−−, ¿estás bi…

−Kaito san, ¿no íbamos a ver algunas cosas para su acto en el bar? –Le interrumpió y le mostró otra vez esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

−Si, a eso vine. Por usted –indicó el motivo de su visita, pero como era de esperarse de la cortesía de ella le invitó a pasar e inclusive una taza de té y galletas.

−Bueno, subiré por mi bolso –indicó mientras lo dejaba solo en la agencia de detectives.

−Ran neechan ya llegue –expresó un niño que iba atravesando la puerta, pero a diferencia de encontrarse con la persona que él nombró se encontró con el mago−. Kuroba.

−Kudou. –Ambos sabían sus identidades y sus alter ego, no recordaban el momento que pasó, pero ambos habían conservado muy bien el secreto.

−Sabes que él está muerto –dijo con odio.

−Lo sé, Conan kun.

−Ya regrese. –La voz de esa persona rompió el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ambos rivales.

−Ran neechan –saludó con su característica voz infantil sin rastros del odio a si mismo que momentos atrás le mostró al mago, realmente él admiraba eso. Sin duda alguna él era mejor con la "póker face" que el mismo mago.

−Oh Conan kun ya llegaste –dijo con una sonrisa−, déjame presentarte a Kuroba Kaito, un aprendiz de mago que hace presentaciones en un bar –exclamó mientras se colocaba a su lado y el mago se levantaba del sofá donde estaba sentado.

−Hola Kaito niichan, yo soy Edogawa Conan –respondió mientras hacia una reverencia−. ¿Dónde lo conociste Ran neechan? –preguntó, ya sabía que ella se estaba viendo con el mago, pero no supo cuando empezaron sus encuentros.

−En la escuela – respondió después de haberse sonrojado. Mintió y ambos lo sabían.

−Oh ya veo –respondió sin mucho interés, si le mintió fue porque lo conoció durante la etapa de duelo de "su muerte", él sabía de sus escapadas a un parque lejano para llorar.

−Ran san, puedo hablar a solas con Conan kun –pidió mientras juntaba sus manos y hacia una reverencia.

−¿Quieres hablar con Conan? –No obtuvo respuesta por parte de él, pero si una mirada sincera−, está bien te espero abajo.

−Nos conocimos en un parque –dijo después de que Ran abandonó la sala y oyeron cuando bajó la escalera−, mientras yo hacía trucos de magia.

−¿Por qué me dices esto? –cuestionó asombrado, realmente no esperaba saber el inicio de su historia juntos por parte del mago.

−Siento que debías saber –dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

−Kuroba, −le nombró−, sólo te pido una cosa. –Bajó su mirada al piso, como si eso le fuera a dar el valor necesario para decir las palabras que tenía en mente−. No le mientas, no cometas el mismo error que yo.

−Lo sé detective, a mí también las mentiras me han costado caro –murmuro al momento que salía de la agencia de detectives.

Ran había aceptado en participar en trucos de magia como su asistente, se lo pidió porque realmente quería compartir su afición y ella aceptó con gusto. Ambos se hicieron famosos en el mundo de la magia. Ran, sin descuidar su carrera como abogada. Dejaron de presentarse en el bar de Jii, para presentarse en teatros por todo Tokio y próximamente lo harían por todo el país. Pero Kuroba nunca se ha atrevido a dar el siguiente paso con ella. Después de todo, sabía que darlo implicaba no tenerle secretos a ella, justo como el pequeño detective se lo había pedido. Por eso, ese día, cuando le avisaron que ya tenía autorizada su gira por el país le contaría su más oscuro secreto.

−Ran san –la llamó, ella todavía estaba guardando las cosas que utilizaron en su presentación de esa tarde.

−Kaito kun –le nombró al verlo.

−¿Tienes planes para hoy?, no importa, porque ahora los tienes –dijo sin siquiera pedirle opinión.

−Está bien Kaito kun –respondió con una sonrisa, a ella le gustaba la determinación que utilizaba para invitarla a salir.

−Nos vemos en treinta minutos en la entrada del teatro. –Después de eso, desapareció de su vista.

Iba a utilizar ese tiempo para organizar la mejor cena a la luz de la luna en el balcón de su casa. Hizo las llamadas necesarias, sabía que podía contar con Jii para todo.

−Madame –la nombro así al momento que llegaba por su espalda y con él un ramo de rosas violetas−. Veo que esta la hora según lo citado, pero su ropa deja algo que desear. –Sin permiso alguno, la cubrió con una sábana blanca y con su característica destreza le cambio de vestimenta en un par de minutos−. Ahora si está mucho mejor.

−Kaito kun esta hermoso –exclamó al ver el vestido que ahora usaba, una fina tela color purpura la vestía, dejando en vista sus atributos físicos−. Kaito kun tú también te ves muy bien. –Ahora se dedicó a observar la vestimenta de su acompañante, un traje negro con una camisa que hacia juego con el color de su vestido.

−Merci Madame –exclamó mientras hacia una reverencia y tomaba su mano para besarla−. Ahora si nos vamos.

Subieron al vehículo del mago, para llegar a su destino que solamente él sabía dónde era.

−Kaito kun, esta es tu casa –exclamó al reconocerla, no es que estuviera decepcionada pero al ver sus ropas pensaba que irían a otro tipo de lugar.

−Sí –dijo con una sonrisa−, adentro hay una sorpresa. Por favor Ran san cúbrete los ojos. –Le extendió una tela y ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, muchas veces lo hicieron en sus trucos juntos.

Él la fue guiando por el interior de la casa con sumo cuidado e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no delatar su ubicación pues donde la llevaría sería un lugar sorpresa que ella nunca ha visitado en todo ese tiempo de conocerse.

−Taran –exclamó al descubrirle los ojos.

−¡Kaito es hermoso! –De la impresión inclusive se le había olvidado ocupar el sufijo. Y es que el lugar era digno de alabanzas. Era un balcón, decorado con luces y flores, y en el centro estaba una mesa con la comida caliente servida para ambos.

Ella cree que ese lugar es digno para dar el siguiente paso y sabe que está lista para hacerlo con él. Pero él sólo piensa en como revelar su pasado sin que ella se vea afectada.

−Tome asiento madame. –Sacó la silla, ella se sentó y él la acomodó a la distancia perfecta para degustar la cena. Luego él se sentó enfrente de ella.

Comieron sin decir palabra alguna y es que ambos estaban nerviosos. Cualquier momento de esa noche seria el que cambiaría su vida.

−Ran san, −finalmente el que rompió el silencio fue Kaito−. Hice esta cena en conmemoración del día que nos conocimos, o mejor dicho el día que intercambiamos palabras al fin sabiendo nuestros nombres. Porque yo a usted ya la conocía. –Hizo una pausa para pensar nuevamente lo que iba a decir y es que todavía no tenía planeado decir su secreto−. Realmente debo decir que me enamoró su forma de ser. La forma en que externa sus pensamientos y sentires sin importarle lo que piensen los demás, yo como mago aprendí a no hacerlo y eso me ha traído unas dificultades. Usted tal vez no lo sabía, pero que yo hiciera trucos de magia en ese parque era para intentar subirle el ánimo. Un día caminando de regreso a mi casa la vi llorando y como la conocía y la apreciaba no podía dejar que esos violetas se nublaran, aunque yo también andaba con un ánimo por los suelos, en cierta forma comprendía su dolor.

−¿Mi dolor? –Había guardado silencio porque esperaba que el mago le dijera todo, pero que la conociera mucho antes de esa vez que se presentaron le dio un mal presentimiento. Además de que ella nunca le contó porque estaba llorando en ese parque, porque él nunca le pregunto.

−Fui más cercano a Kudou Shinichi de lo que usted se imagina. Además de que una vez utilice su rostro para salirme con la mía.

−¿Salirte con la tuya? ¿Shinichi? –Cada vez tenía más preguntas que información.

−Ran san –ignoró sus interrogantes y la tomó de las manos−, realmente me gusta y me gustaría iniciar una relación romántica contigo.

−Kaito…

−Pero antes de tener su respuesta, debo confesarle algo. –La invitó a levantarse de su lugar y entraron nuevamente a la casa, a una habitación completamente oscura−. Lo que conozca de aquí a ahora no se lo puede decir a nadie y sé que esto tomara influencia en su respuesta hacia mi confesión de unos momentos atrás. Three. Two. One –Prendió las luces y se dejó ver con ese característico traje blanco del ladrón bajo la luz de la luna y en la habitación se podía ver todos los artefactos que había utilizado para sus robos−. Yo soy Kaitou Kid –se presentó mientras hacia una reverencia, para evitar el contacto directo con ella. Pero al no tener respuesta se ergio. Esperaba verla molesta, enojada o que le gritara algo pero eso nunca llegó en cambio ella le mostraba una sonrisa.

−Kaito kun –pronunció su nombre, de una manera tan tierna que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo

−¿Ran san? –Él seguía en duda. Debido a una experiencia pasada había quedado un poco traumado.

−¿Eso era lo que tenías que confesar que te tenía tan nervioso? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a él para poner su mano en su cara. No sabía porque, pero él sintió bastante tranquilidad en ese contacto.

−Sí, le prometí a alguien que no te tendría secretos. Y no me sentía bien empezar una relación sin que tú supieras mi más grande secreto.

−Creo saber a quién le prometiste eso, −dio un suspiro−, Kaito, mis sentimientos hacia ti no van a cambiar, seas un mago, un detective, un ladrón o un niño. Los sentimientos, las vivencias juntas no van a desaparecer. Además has de tener un buen motivo para serlo, ya que nunca has lastimado a un oficial y las joyas que robas las devuelves.

−Ran san, entonces… referente a mi propuesta de hace unos momentos. –Seguía temeroso

−Mi respuesta es sí. Acepto ser tu novia.

Al final ambos probaron los labios del otro, con la prueba de que en su relación no habría mentiras ni secretos que los separen.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Bueno esta historia se la debía a mi musa del fandom de Detective Conan, Amisha Jaya y es que le debía un KaiRan puro sin NTR xD_**

 ** _Así que esta historia es por ti. Espero la disfrutes y te llenes de buenos ánimos_**.

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

* * *

 **Melgamonster. 20180907**


End file.
